Letters for You
by LeValStillin
Summary: It was just an idea to kill her boredom. She did not think she would even get a reply. He did not know where the letter came from. Before they knew it, it became natural. AU (My first ever story)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there,

This is my first ever story so please take it easy with me.

Please do review my story.

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

**Letters to You**

Mikan was bored. Very bored. That fact was not a mystery for all she ever did the whole hour was announcing her boredom to her best friend from another department who she met when she was searching for an apartment to share rent with, Hotaru. She, of course was not very pleased.

She had do a final read on the paperworks, even though she still has got a long time to spare. Having Mikan over at her place was not helping her.

"Mikan, will you stop. If you are so bored go and find anything to entertain yourself. Stop bothering me", she finally said.

"Well, if I know I could find anything fun, I think I would have done so. Come on. Tell me something interesting, or let's do something different!" Mikan said pleading while rolling on the bed.

"Oh, just go read my books, look , count them for all I care. Just stop being bothering me!" Hotaru snapped. Hearing her say that, the message might just reached Mikan, that no matter how stubborn she is, Hotaru won't mind her.

Sitting up, she looked at the bookshelf. Science books, Mechanical-something-something, novels. _'Well, might_ _as well'_ she thought. She crawled to the novels, scanning any tittle that could catch her attention. She ran her finger through the books until it stopped to one book.

She pulled it out and studied it from the front to the back. ' A novel in letters'

Letters.

Then, the idea struck her. " I'm going to write a letter" she said under her breath.

" What?" Hotaru asked not quite catching what she said.

"Hey Hotaru. I'm going to write a letter. It must be fun! Not like those chats or mails. A real hand-written letter", said Mikan enthusiastically. Feeling to excited about the idea.

"Yeah, who to?" Hotaru asked raising her eyebrows.

" Right, I haven't figured that part out yet. Do you know anyone that I can write to? Maybe someone I don't know. Someone interesting? Anyone who might rewrite to me?" Mikan lunged to Hotaru with hope that she will give her what she want.

Hotaru stared at her for a while. Until for what looked like she had made a decision. Sighing, she took a pen and scribbled something and shoved it to Mikan.

"There, now go and stop bugging me" Hotaru said, pushing her out of her room before closing it on her.

Mikan, now in the living, looked at the small paper that was shoved to her. It was an address thankfully far from the place they are now. She studied the name.

_Hyuuga Natsume_

'_Natsume? A girl… I guess? Oh well.' _Mikan thought. " Thanks, I love you!" she beamed and then skipped toward her room to start her letter.

All prepared, she began writing.

* * *

How was it?

Was it okay?

If it is worth a continuation I will.

I'm not sure really what I should do with it.

This is actually a way to build up my confidence in writing

Anyways, Thank you for reading.

Have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again.

I do not own GA

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Letters for You**

"It's done! I can't believe it. I did it!" Mikan said excitedly. Partly amazed that she actually finished what she planned. She stood up and walked to the drawers that contains the final thing she needs, an envelope and a stamp kicking away all the crumpled papers scattered on the floor along the way.

Taking the two things in her hand, she walked back to the desk and sat. Making the final check on the letter.

" Okay. Not to personal nor nosy. A little humor. No annoying comment. Nothing creepy like sentence. Alright", she muttered, at last satisfied with the contents after a few failed attempts. She inserted the paper, sealed the envelope and wrote the address.

"Oh, it's already that late?" she said, a little shocked looking at the clock at the corner of the desk. She was too much into writing the letter not noticing how the time passed. Before she realized, it was already pass midnight.

" Well then, I'll post it the first thing tomorrow" Mikan said yawning. She glanced at the sealed envelope one last time and turned off the lights.

Morning came. It was normal for Sakura Mikan to wake up early. But for her to go out as early was a miracle. Specially on a Saturday morning not a Saturday without classes. Mikan hummed as she strutted around the kitchen making some hot coffee for herself

"And where the hell are you going this early …" mumbled Hotaru dragging her feet to the kitchen obviously disturbed by the noise made.

"Oh, Hotaru! Good morning. I'm going to post this!" Mikan answered ecstatically. Not making any effort to hide her excitement and thrill. She showed Hotaru the letter she completed last night.

"You really did it, huh" Hotaru said, slightly impress,."Well, since you're going out. Go get some bread and milk on your way. I'm going back to bed", she said as she dragged her feet back to her bedroom.

"Okay!" Mikan beamed as she exits their room. She jogged her way to the convenient store and purchased what was asked. Well, and a few snacks with them. Then, the moment finally came. Mikan puts down the bag of the thing she bought and slipped her hand into her pocket. She made the last inspection, checking if she got the address right

' _Oh god. I'm really doing this. I guess it's a bit reckless. Oh well, too late to turn back now. Too much paper wasted if I don't do this. Alright. GO!'_ She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pushed the letter in her hand into the box. Breathing out, she opened her eyes.

" I did it! I sent it!" Mikan talked to herself full of relief. She put her hand together in front of the box _' Please, please arrive safely. Hyuuga Natsume, whoever you are, I hope you're a good person' _she prayed. "Alright then, let's go back" she said as she make her way back to the apartment.

* * *

_A few days later…_

"Urgh… Stupid sister", a man groaned, ruffling his already messy hair. He crept to the kitchen sink, washed his hand and threw his shirt to the laundry pile. His sister had to barge into his apartment and start blabbering about her day at school. When she realized he was not even listening, she decided to do something to gain his attention. She threw her drink at him before stomping away.

'_Guess she didn't have a great day, huh'_ he commented in his head. He went to get some cloth to wipe the spill on the floor. He looked at the corner of the kitchen where he puts bread and cereals.

Cereal's almost gone. The man sighed as he took the keys and his coat then made his way out to the nearest store taking his own sweet time not having anything else to do for the rest of the day.

Leaves rustling as he take his steps. Winter was almost near and the air is getting cooler. Aside from that, everything was like any other day.

Reaching the store, he went straight toward the cereals section. Taking the ones he usually have, he brought it to the counter. Suddenly, a vibration was felt in the man pocket, followed by ringing. He studied the name displayed before sliding the screen answered his phone.

"What,Ruka?", he said to the phone.

"Hey Natsume, want to hang out some time tonight?" the voice from the caller answered.

There was a short silence before Natsume replied "Fine. Where at?"

"The usual place at 9?", Ruka suggested. Again a short silence followed before Natsume gave a simple "Hn" then he hung up. He looked at the cashier who had already finished scanning the goods. After paying, he returned to his apartment.

As he walked into his apartment building, he glimpse at the mailbox. He stopped his steps and stared at it. He made his way to the mailbox and opened it. He took everything existing in it and continued his way to his place.

A clicking sound vibrated in the air as the key was turned before the door opened and Natsume entered his apartment. He tossed his keys into a bowl on the table next to the door and threw the mail he got on the coffee table.

With a cup of coffee in his hand, he sat on his couch and browsed through the mail. Some ads and bills. Finding nothing interesting, he tossed it back onto the table when a blue envelope fell to the floor.

Natsume bent and picked up the the said thing. Studying it. '_It's hand written' _was his first thought. A bit curious, he ripped it open. A letter? Really? Who sends letters now? Postcards or card maybe. But letters? Who? Those was his thoughts after looking at the papers inside.

He began reading the contents. '_Kyoto? Who's address?'_ Natsume took the last page of the letter and looked at the sign.

Mikan? He knew no Mikan. A lost letter maybe? He chuckled lightly, what a waste of time. But then, he saw a glimpse of what he thought was his name. He started to read the whole contents.

* * *

_Kyoto_

_25 October 20XX_

_Hello there. Please to be acquainted. How do you do? I hope you are well. Well, first of all, I'm sorry to be so abrupt suddenly sending a letter to you. I doubt you know me, for I to don't know you. Though I'm sure that's obvious from what I've already said. My name's Mikan Sakura and I believe you are Natsume Hyuuga?_

* * *

That was the beginning of the letter. The rest of the letter was about the weather and her expectations on the occurrence for her whole week. Well, it's clear that the girl doesn't know me. That or this girl is a stalker or a this might just be a prank. After reading the letter he threw it back onto the table deciding to put it behind him. He leaned back to his couch and turned on the television.

"So, anything new, Natsume?" asked Ruka to his friend sitting in front of him as he scoops his salad.

"Yea. Got anything interesting going on, Natsume? " followed Koko grinning only to received nothing from the lad.

"Thought so" nodded Kitsuneme as he gulped his drink.

"You should try something different, man. Do something fun for a change!" said Koko laughing. Still getting nothing from Natsume.

The rest of the meal was just Ruka talking about his week, Koko and Kitsuneme's attempt to make joke of everything. After that, Ruka decides to go back with Natsume and Koko went with Kitsuneme.

* * *

"Man, it's been long since I came here" sighed Ruka leaning on the couch.

"Right, you were just here last week", Natsume snorted as he threw the keys and followed suit.

Ruka looked at the pile of mails and mangas scattered on the table. "Don't you throw away these things?" Ruka asked hold some in his hand. Flipping some as if searching anything interesting in the pile.

"About to do that." Natsume answered, taking his place next to Ruka before switching on the television.

A ripped envelope caught his attention. He stretched his hand to reach it. "What's this?" questioned Ruka, now holding it in his hand. "A love letter?" he said again.

Natsume looked at what Ruka was holding. "A mail from someone I don't know, a stalker or a prank." He answered before he resumed watching the screen.

Ruka opened the folding and started reading. " Sakura Mikan. Looks like the person she got your address from knows you. And from the looks of it, she sounds fun", commented Ruka.

"Are you going to rewrite to her?" Ruka asked.

"Rewrite what?" Natsume asked back.

"The letter. Reading the last few lines it's clear that she expects you to reply, man" answered Ruka.

"Nope" stated Natsume as he stood up and went to get some drinks. Ruka's eyes never leaving Natsume.

"Why?"

"I don't know her", Natsume responded blankly.

"Neither does she", Ruka retorted back.

"It's a waste of time", said Natsume.

"Come one, Natsume. It seems fun. Who knows she could be a nice person It's just a letter" Ruka said again.

"No"

Finally giving in, Ruka stood up, he looked at his watch and went to the door. "Well. Do whatever, Natsume. I'm going back", he said as he open the door. "Just write something short or something" Ruka continued before closing the door and go on his way.

Natsume just grunted and glanced at the blue envelope before putting away his cup and went to bed.

* * *

The door chime rings as two man exit a bookstore. As the two man walk, one of them asked ," So, did you rewrite to that mail you got last week?"

"No" was the only word said by the other man.

"You're no fun, Natsume" the man said back chuckling. The rest of the walk was just spent in silence

* * *

Mikan just got home from her last class of the day. Exhausted, she jumped on the couch and cuddle with her favorite stuffed bear. Feeling slightly relieved, she walked toward the kitchen to get some water to quench her thirst.

She brought her cup with her back to the couch and flumped back. Looking at the counter top, she strutted there and picked up the news. She loved the puzzles in the newspaper. As she turned to go back to the couch, another thing caught her interest. She took it and opened it.

A gush of joy filled her whole heart. She slammed open the Hotaru's room door and tackled her to the bed.

"Hotaru, I got a reply!" Mikan squealed.

* * *

Okay. Thanks again for reading

How was it?

I hope it was good enough.

I am so happy with the reviews you gave. Thank you very much.

Have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the really late update.

I don't have any good enough excuse to give you.

Anyway, here is the new update. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Letters to You**

Imai Hotaru never could understand how she could ever put up living with Sakura Mikan. The first time they met was after the call she received from the girl saying that she saw that she wanted to find someone to share rent with and took her number. Surely Hotaru could have just afforded the rent by herself, she had no problem with money though the best place she found had too much space that she did not need and she did not want to spend money for something that she doesn't use. Not to mention, having to share the place meant that she could divide the chores by half thus having more time for her own work.

When Hotaru got the call from Sakura Mikan, she had the girl checked before agreeing to meet. The girl might be a psycho or a serial killer or worst a sloppy, lazy girl who sleeps around. Once certain the girl was clean, she arranged their meeting. Her first impression of Mikan was exactly '_Too chatty, nosy but tolerable_'. Surprisingly, the girl agreed with all the conditions Hotaru laid out which adds _'unpredictable'_ to her impressions for even Hotaru herself would admit was not few. Once they started sharing the apartment, Mikan indeed undoubtedly followed the conditions stated, yet the one and only thing she would not do and the one thing that Hotaru really wished for was for her to leave her alone and mind her own business. There was more than once Hotaru had the thought of throwing her out, yet she could not afford the trouble of finding other who would follow her conditions as well as Mikan did.

Then, a few weeks back, the lass came into her room again. Whining, having nothing to do. Finally, when she snapped at her to stop bothering her, she left her bed and went for the shelves. When Hotaru thought she could at last get her peace, Mikan came jumping back with her ideas. Knowing that if she doesn't give her the answer the girl wants, she will keep annoying her.

Hotaru singled one person, _Hyuuga Natsume_ ,when Mikan asked for anyone she could use. She is not a close acquaintance with the man, but she knew him enough to know his address. She met they man a few years back in an event in Tokyo. A man with pride and few words. Most of the time, he would stand alone or occasionally with a blonde, Nogi Ruka. After the event they met again a few more times but having no great interest for him, she only kept track on him and his friend for he was a potential target for business. She glanced to Mikan once. Well, the guy doesn't seem like he would follow the stupid idea Mikan had. He is safe, not mental, and crazy with any signs of being a stalker or could ever put her in any risk of any harm. Deciding that he would be the sacrifice for her peace, she scribbled the address and shoved it to the girl.

Apparently, Mikan actually did wrote and sent the letter. For almost two weeks, Hotaru actually attained her quiet peace. Mikan would check the mail everyday without fail. After days of nothing, Mikan probably lost hope in receiving any reply for she started to bother Hotaru again.

Hotaru expected to spend the evening in peace for she had just completed another one of her project and sealed an agreement with a big company. The work compared to any other day, was easy. No nosy, annoying client who ask unrelated question and she got treated for lunch. Yes, Hotaru was indeed very content. She took of her coat and scarf and threw them on the bed, she didn't feel like having order at the time. A clattering noise from the living . Her housemate was back. Hearing nothing from the lass, she stepped to her closet, took a lilac coloured towel and walked to the direction of the bathroom. Her journey to the bathroom was cut short when a loud bang was heard and the next thing she knew, she was tackled to her bed.

* * *

"Wha—" was the only thing that got out of Hotaru's mouth. Mikan was on top of her squashing her to the bed, her arms around Hotaru.

"Hotaru, it came!" Mikan squeled.

"What?" Hotaru grumbled

"It came! The letter! I got a reply!"

"What reply?"

"The letter I wrote last time. You gave me the address, remember? She replied!" Mikan said excited showing said the papers in her hand to Hotaru.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. He did? Hyuuga Natsume replied to a letter written by a stranger? Wait. ' _She?'_ "Have you read it?" Hotaru asked.

"I did" nodded Mikan. "Do you want to hear it?" Mikan asked.

"No. Now, go away." Hotaru snapped. Regaining her composure, she picked her towel from the floor and strutted her way to the bathroom. Mikan's eyes followed Hotaru till she closed the door.

"Oh, you were going to shower. Did I interrupted you? . Sorry!" Mikan shouted hoping that Hotaru could hear her in the bathroom. Smiling, Mikan looked again at the letter as she walked and stepped out of Hotaru's room and proceeded to make her way to her own. With a deep breath, Mikan flopped onto her bed and rolled herself and lay on her back. Adjusting her posture, making sure she was comfortable, she scanned to letter once again. Carefully studying the words on the paper.

The letter was not so long. It was only one and a half page long. Yet, it was enough to satisfy Mikan. She traced her finger along the words in the letter. '_Beautiful writing'_ she thought. She pictured the girl writing the letter. Though it was not really good to put images to a person, she couldn't help herself.

* * *

_Sapporo_

_2__nd__ November XX_

_Greetings. I've never written any letters before so forgive me if my writing is too formal for your liking._

_Pleased to be acquainted to you too. I hope. Miss Sakura Mikan? _

* * *

Mikan read the first few lines. '_Ha. She's quite awkward. Well, what do you expect from someone who has never written letters before' s_he thought chuckling.

The letter was brief. She only wrote about her thoughts when she received the letter, how she did not know how to reply for she did not know her. Even though the letter was a bit awkward, Mikan find it very cute though from the way of her writing it was clear that the person was a nice and intelligent person. Since Hotaru was the one who gave the address to her, she doubt the girl is a pervert

After reading the whole letter, folded the papers back and slid it back into the envelope and put it in her drawer. Then, deciding that she was unoccupied, she hopped out of bed and took a few writing papers and tried to write something.

"Alright. What shall I write…" Mikan wondered. She started with the usual greetings. She really wanted to know this Natsume girl better. What kind of girl is she? Yet, she didn't like the idea of searching people online, it's boring. Not knowing is killing but getting to know something too easily is boring. No time spent. That being said, writing to a stranger was hard. She wants Natsume to know more about her but she doesn't know how much she can write. She doesn't want to appear stupid or annoying to the girl.

Scratching the words she wrote, Mikan huffed. She raised from her seat and stretched her limbs and breathed out. Finding no right words to write, she opened the window. It was almost sunset.

Deciding that it wasn't the right feeling to write, she walked out for some fresh air. Mikan stared at the sky when a heard footsteps stopping behind her.

To Mikan's delight, it was Hotaru. " Let's eat out" Hotaru said as she slowly walked to the streets.

"Alright" beamed Mikan as walked faster towards Hotaru to match her pace.

* * *

Mikan sigh for the nth time. Losing her patience, Hotaru finally said "What is it?" MIkan's face lit up relieved that Hotaru asked " Well, I'm not sure what to write back"

"Then don't"

"But I got a reply"

"So?"

"I have to write back"

"You want to. You don't have to. Just write when you have something"

Nodding to Hotaru's words, Mikan ate her meal silently.

* * *

"Done" Mikan breathed out.

She slipped the sealed envelope into her pocket of her coat and sipped the remaining of her coffee. "Come on. Let's go" she said to herself. Mikan took small slow steps taking all the view her brain can register and breathe deep breath until she reached the post box. "Go mail!" she said under her breath and entered the letter into the box.

She stood there for a few minutes, stared at the sky and took deep breaths feeling the cold air filling her lungs. Then, she let her legs guide her to wherever it can get her to. All the while, she studied her feet, watching each step she took leaving prints and marking on the pavements as she steps on the fallen leaves like as though the prints could cause miracles or magic, giggling . Anyone who would bother looking at her would think that she might have lost her mind.

When she finally looked up, she was standing at the park. If any word was to define the park, it would be ordinary. Not too big nor is it too small. A few trees now bare . A small gazebo located at the middle with plants creeping around the pillars. Mikan seldom go there seeing most of the time it was usually packed with children playing or couples cuddling. Today unlike any other day, the park was unexpectedly empty. The one thing Mikan loves about the park was the sakura tree next to the swings. No matter what season it is, winter, spring, summer, autumn, Mikan never knew why she loved the tree so much, she just did .

She pulled the chains of the swing, and sat, moving it slightly with her legs.". Some small stuff can make a big change. I wonder my writing letters could ever change my life" Mikan giggled "if so, then how?" she wonder as the rubbed her hand together to get some heat. When she could no longer stand the cold, she stood up and followed back her trail out the park. She giggled again "Well, I can't wait to know" she smiled at the sky as she make her way home.

Xxx

* * *

Thank you for reading.

I'm so very sorry for the late update and this chapter doesn't really have much happening and quite short.

Also, I am so sorry if there great error in my writing.

I was wondering if I should write the letters…

I can't promise anything but I'll try to make the next chapter better.

I'm already half way for the next chapter.

Thank you again for reading and the reviews.

Have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading.

Enjoy.

XXX

**Letters for You**

"Hey Natsume, you buying anything?", Koko tapped Natsume's back. Natsume looked back at Koko.

Without giving response, he turned away before walking to the manga section. Koko turned back to what Natsume was looking at "Post cards?" he said, studying the cards. Then, he looked at the magazines arranged beside the cards and grinned _'Ha! Of course! He's a guy too' Koko_ ran back to Natsume and patted his back "It's nothing to be embarrassed for, man" he said nodding as if he understood everything that's happening in the world

. "Well, I'll go first, when you're ready just come to the café" he said with a considerate tone before walking out of the store waving to Natsume.

' –_the hell?'_ Natsume thought his eyes following the man's back till he was out of sight. He continued browsing the mangas on the shelves. Finding nothing more that caught his attention, he went to the counter and placed the things in his hands. His eyes traveled back to the corner of the store. Should he buy it?

"Would that be all, sir?" asked the cashier. Natsume's eyes still locked on the corner on of store. He sighed, made his way to the post cards and reached the one of the many that were there and placed it on the counter. He paid for his purchase and walked out and went to the café opposite of the store, he scanned for familiar faces.

"Here!"

"Over here!"

"Natsume!"

His head turned to the direction of the voice and saw Tsubasa waving his hand like he was directing a plane. "Come on, man" Tsubasa called as Natsume walked his way to the lot and pulled an empty chair and sat ."We already ordered your drink" told Tsubasa. "Found anything good?" Ruka asked. "Hn" was the only reply he got. "Yea, he found some thing really interesting" Koko laughed out. "What?" Yuu said before sipping his milk shake. Koko burst laughing "Oh, just some—""Shut up" Natsume cut as he glared at Koko. "Woah, cool down. It's Okinawa! We're here to have fun right?" said Ruka. "Yeah, Relax" Kitsuneme said jokingly patting Natsume's back.

Why was he even here? Right. Tsubasa dragged Ruka here which made Ruka drag him here too. That's the only reason he would even be in Okinawa in summer. The place was packed with people. Why do people love to go to the beach in summer anyway?

'_Damn, it's hot' _commented Natsume in his head as he put on his shades. Being born and raised in Hokkaido, the coldest place in Japan doesn't make the heat any more comfortable for him. He pulled his drink closer to him and sipped his iced coffee. The gang sat there; occasionally Koko or Kitsuneme would start a conversation or crack a joke. Tsubasa would comment on some chicks who walked by their table.

Reaching his limits, Natsume stood up, pushing his chair back almost hitting the chair behind him. "Where are you going? " Ruka a bit startled, looking at Natsume. "Hotel" Natsume grabbed his paper bag and started to walk toward to exit. As he walked to the exit, suddenly, a girl bumped into him. " Ah, I'm so sorry" the girl apologized bowing to him, her face red from embarrassment and the heat her. "Ah I'm really sorry, please, take this" she said as she pushed a small stuffed Kappa in his hands. Bowing twice more she rushed into the store Natsume was in before. Slightly stunned, Natsume stood there and studied the kappa in his hand. Shrugging it off, Natsume slipped his hands into his pockets and resumed his walk to the hotel.

Natsume pushed his door open. He took of his shades a tossed it to the counter. He crept into the kitchen and fetched a glass of ice cold water and flopped on the couch. He placed the paper bag and fished out the things he bought from the store and threw the on the table. He took the post card he bought, and looked at it intently. It's been a few months since he received the first letter from _Mikan Sakura_. After that, he got a few more. Since the two letters, her writing became more affable, lenient and less formality. Sometimes, she didn't just only write words on papers. Once in spring, she sent some flattened sakura petals, saying that they came from her favorite tree in the park and a ginko leaf in autumn. Other time, she sent him a package. A stone. Surely, it was weird. Why would she send him a stone?

Natsume never did understand girls but this _Sakura Mikan_ was something else. Countless time he thought of investigating her. Well, he already knows her mail address, there not much effort needed to search more about her and to know her in reality, not just from her writing. He hasn't really ruled out the possibility of her being a mentally ill psychotic stalker slash serial killer. He could've done it in less than a minute yet for some reason that he cannot explain, he never did. Every letter that came, he would read it word by word and kept them all.

He had grown accustomed to the mails that came from her. Before he realized, he began checking his mails more often. He noticed his surrounding much more than before. Though, each time he read them, Natsume would get a feeling that something was weird with how she thought about him aside from the fact that she seemed to really has taken a liking to him shown in the long praises she would give him in her letters. Still, as much as he doesn't want to admit, but he began looking forward to her letters. No matter, each time he received a mail from her, he'd hesitate to reply even though he'd write back to her not immediately but certainly without fail. He'd sometimes wonder will she ever stop.

These two months, no mail from _Mikan_ had yet reached him. Maybe she finally thought of stopping the letters? Could it be? Natsume looked again at the post card as though he wanted to burn holes to the card. Maybe this time he'd send a mail first. Would it be odd for him to start first? He set the post card back on the table and picked up his glass and took a few sips. The turned on the television and browsed the channel, switching it every 10 seconds. Each time his eyes would travel back to a certain object on the table.

"Fine" he huffed, ruffling his hair in frustration. He took a final sip before he slammed his glass down, not to hard to break it, but loud enough to produce a lot bang. He took the card and his pen.

* * *

_Hi Mikan. _

_It's been a while. This card has been poking me ever since I laid my eyes on it. I just had to send it to you. As you can see, I am in Okinawa. With friends. It really is hot. The beach however is really beautiful. I doubt I would've come if not for the others who dragged me here. _

_Natsume  
_

* * *

Finishing the last few words, he fished the stamp he always kept in his wallet. _'It's still early'_ he thought as he looked at his watch and glanced outside '_might as well post it now'_ and grabbed his keys. He waited till the elevator door open before he went it. Waiting in silence as the elevator descends, he stared at the door when the door opened and two girls walked in, a brunette and another pink haired girl. Having no interest with both girls, he stood silently as the two girls talked in whispers. Mostly the pink haired girl. When the elevator reached his stop, he walked out and went straight his car. Then, he heard.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going? Our car is over there. Mikan!" a voice yelled.

He spun around. His eyes set on the brunnette, walking to her pink-haired friend who is waving to her. Even though he only saw her back, he could tell he girl was flustered. _'Mikan? Seriously? She's not the only Mikan in this country. She's in Kyoto, idiot. Right, I'm supposed to be in Sapporo. No. It can't be'_ Natsume fought in his mind. Brushing away the idea, he took a final look at the girl. His soul almost flew when his gaze was caught by the girl. Instantly, he broke the contact and started his car and drove away to town.

* * *

"Who's that, Mikan?" the pink-haired girl asked from the back seat, her head poking out from the window. "Dunno", Mikan shrugged _'though, maybe Natsume'd have beautiful black hair and eyes like his. Better yet, if she's a man, maybe she'd look like him_' she chuckled at the thought as she took her front seat after putting her luggage in the car.

"Let's go. Before I cry my eyes out", Mikan commented. Without any respond, Hotaru drove the car.

Mikan was tired. One month of travelling from one place to another. She had to work on an article on vacation spot with Anna, her partner. Hotaru was kind enough to give them a ride to some of the places for she too had to meet a few clients though they did have to catch some busses or flights. Sure enough, travelling is fun. Yet, every stop they had was too short. Her heart was so broken that she had been revealed to great beauty then had to part with it too soon after. Even so, each of the spots she went, she made sure to write a postcard to _Natsume_.

Well, she had no time to write letters, so short cards was fine she thought. She had thought to give _Natsume_ a small stuffed Kappa she bought in a souvenir store she found in Fukuoka. It was something you can make easily, but the creature was too cute she couldn't pull away from it and it wouldn't have any meaning from the place if she had made it herself. Unfortunately, she had to bump into that guy in the café. If she hadn't been in such a hurry to the store to buy the postcard and had something else to give the guy as an apology, she would've but she hadn't which is a fact she frustratingly had to admit. The event had also added the disappointment she had from parting the place.

Now, they needed to race to the airport to catch their flight and go to their two final destinations, Hokkaido and they'd meet Hotaru half way back to Kyoto in Tokyo.

* * *

"Alright. See you in Tokyo, Hotaru!" Mikan cried pulling her luggage from the back of the car. She hugged Hotaru, not too long, avoiding any injury before she board the plane. Waving wildly to Hotaru one last time, she pulled her bag and chased Anna who has been shouting her name from the departing gate.

As soon as they took their seats, Mikan fished out the cards in her bag and started to write.

"Hey, I'm going to sleep. Just wake me up when we're close ok?"

"Okay" Mikan nodded.

* * *

_Ciao, Natsume._

_It's Okinawa! The sea is dazzling and the sand is so nice. I had so much fun! I wish I could share the joy with you. Maybe someday we can go here together. Oh, then maybe you can wear the dress I gave you. I hope it's your size and that you like it. Hahaha~ Though maybe a lot of guys will flock around you. Well, now I am on a plane to Hokkaido. We might just meet there by coincidence! Oh, how fun that must be. Hope you are having fun too. Till next time~_

_Mikan.  
_

* * *

"Ah. Another done. I'll post this the first thing after reaching Hokkaido. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see all these" Mikan hugged the cards she bought all through out the her trip around Japan and giggled to herself. " It's a shame the cute Kappa couldn't make it" Mikan sighed happily remembering the dress she bought for Natsume. A summer dress with floral pattern . Her exhaustion finally getting to her, Mikan leaned back and closed her eyes. She smiled contently and let herself drift away to dreamland.

"Mikan, wake up!"

" What? Earthquake?" Mikan shot up from the shaking. "Anna?"

"No, silly. We're here. I thought I asked you to wake me up. Why am I doing it?" Anna giggled, looking at the half awake Mikan.

"Right. Sorry" Mikan groaned.

"Thank you for flying the - Airlines …."

Mikan stretched her limbs that have gone numb from the ride. "Let's go Anna! A beautiful hot spring awaits! No time to waste, we only have two nights here!" Mikan beamed her finger pointing to the entrance of the ryokan, her eyes sparkling with expectations. "Let go! Let's go!"

'_I'll have loads to write. For the article and for her'_

* * *

Again. Thank you for reading.

I really appreciate the views and reviews.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Also, I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors that I missed.

Have a great day.


End file.
